Will you marry me?
by lightprincess
Summary: Harry is getting married and Ginny has no one else to turn to. She decides that Kings Cross is her only refuge, but a surprise awaits her. Fluff.


A/N:Yes, this is my first fanfic. I have always loved reading fanfiction, but I decided to try my hand at it. Reviews with good critiques would be much appreciated. I am not really into "that sucked! Write something better!" that doesn't help me. So please cool reviews would be great. I would like to thank these songs for inspiring me. "What the World Needs Now" –Jackie Deshannon "My Cherie Amour" –Stevie Wonder, Don't Worry Baby –The Beach Boys and of course Mr. Tom Jones for that lovely song "It's Not Unusual" He's one awesome dude Good stuff, you should check it out sometime. Well, here is the story….

I looked out the window as the taxi was approaching Kings Cross. It was dreary and dark and sad. It evenly matched my mood. I pulled up the collar of my coat as the taxi came to a stop. I handed the driver the change and got out very quickly. I ran into the entrance of the station hoping not to get wet, It was raining so horribly. Too late, my hair was soaked. I hitched my bag onto my shoulder as I walked quickly through the station to find a ticket booth. I looked at the end of the station and there was my destination. I quietly walked over.

"One ticket for the next train to Edinburgh, Please?" You could scarcely hear my voice.

The man behind the glass smiled at me and made out a ticket for me.

"That comes to 20 quid."

I quickly got some change out of my purse and handed it over. He pushed the ticket towards me giving me a knowing look. I gave him a quick smile to be polite and I walked quickly away. I looked down at my ticket;

_**Edinburgh, Scotland**_

_**Platform 16**_

_**Departs 10.00 AM**_

I started off through the big station looking for my platform.

"_platform 6….platform 8….platform 10…" _I counted quietly to myself until I came to platform 16. I found a bench and sat down. I felt so drowsy and tired. I had woken up at 5 this morning. I looked down at my watch to find it was 9.00. I leaned my head back against the wall and closed my eyes clutching my bag close to me. I suddenly thought of Harry. He was supposed to get married today…. I don't even know why he was getting married to such a horror of a woman. But he seemed so in love with her until he did something I thought would never happen in my wildest dreams….

Flashback to the day before

_Ginny sat in the garden hoping to have some quiet time to herself. There was the rush of Harry and the wedding and she felt like she was in the way. There was a twinge of sadness inside of her. She figured out long ago that Harry would never like her back so she tried to move on, but it felt so sudden of him to get married so quickly after becoming an auror. She sighed and looked across the fields losing herself in her thoughts. There was a sudden crack of a twig and she jumped. She looked to her side and there was Harry giving her a sheepish look. _

"_I'm sorry; I shouldn't have bothered you……." He turned around and was about to go back inside._

"_No it's ok! I was just spacing out!" She laughed, and then went quiet very quickly._

_He turned around slowly and looked down at his feet._

_Um…How are you doing these days? We…uh… haven't had much of a chance to talk since…well…everything" He kicked a stone._

_Ginny smiled at him "I'm actually doing alright. Would you like to sit down?"_

_Harry looked at the bench and shrugged and sat down. She figured this would be a nice time to strike up more conversation. "Anything been bothering you…? _

_He shrugged. "Well… it's been kind of hectic; the wedding and all… everything has been reducing her to tears. He sighed"I figured I would leave her alone until she could calm down."_

"_I'm really sorry Harry, I'm sure everything will work itself out." Ginny patted him on the arm. _

_He gave Ginny a hopeful look._

"_But Ginny, you see, there is something else that has been troubling me for a long time…."_

"_What would that be….?" She asked with a whisper_

"_I think I'm in love with someone else…."_

_Ginny's heart gave a jolt and suddenly stopped mid thump._

"_Are you sure Harry…?_

"_I don't think I have been surer in my life. The only problem is...I don't think she loves me anymore and that I lost my chance a long time."_

"_Tell me Harry…Is she beautiful?"_

"_More gorgeous than a summer's day…."_

"_What is she like… personality wise?"_

"_She is compassionate and caring. Sometimes shy, but very funny. She enjoys a good book and loves to watch a Quidditch match anytime of the day…"_

_He brushed a lock of hair from Ginny's face. She turned to face him._

_You could scarcely hear her voice "Have you ever tried asking her? Maybe she does still love you and was just afraid to tell you because she thought you would never love her back….."_

"_Do you think that if I did tell her now, would she accept me?"_

"_I think maybe she would…." A tear fell down her face. She figured he was talking about another girl. He could never like her. She was just Ron's little sister. Good little Ginevra Weasly _

_Harry looked down and then straight into Ginny's eyes. He wiped the tear from her face. Then ever so softly…_

"_Ginny, do you still love me?_

_Ginny's breath got caught in her throat and her heart stopped completely._

"_Harry, I think I always have."_

_Harry then put his hands on either side of Ginny's face and gently kissed her. Suddenly she felt complete. She now knew where that other half had been. She had been fantasying this moment for the longest time until reality hit her and she pushed Harry away so quickly, he fell right off the bench onto the dirt and grass._

"_Blimey! What the hell was that for!"_

"_Harry! We could never work out!" She wailed "You are getting married. This isn't right!_

"_What do you mean this isn't right? Of course it's right! I love you! Don't you know what any of that means!"_

"_Harry! I was starting to actually move on and suddenly you had to go ruin it by telling me you always loved me!_

"_What is wrong with that?"_

_A stream of tears fell from Ginny's face. _

"_I'm not so sure anymore Harry…."_

_She ran off into the house up into her room._

_End of Flashback_

I pulled my legs up to my chest. Rubbing my shins and calves, I felt cold all over. I wondered how the wedding was going. Only Hermione knew where I was going and hopefully she kept my secret.

As I was thinking, a young thirty-something mother with her two children, a baby girl in a stroller and a little boy of the age of five possibly. Stopped at the same platform and sat down right by me. The mother sighed, sat down and got out her knitting. The little boy was still chatting away about getting to go see Gran and whether he was going to get crumpets like last time. I smiled a bit to myself. He kind of reminded me of my brothers. After awhile the mother told him to quiet down, she needed to count her stitches ( A/N: I don't know how many times my mother has said that to me, heh.) He sat down right next to me and had a very serious look on his face. I smiled to myself.

I looked down at my watch, and suddenly 9.45. Just then, the train pulled in and people started getting off. I stood up and brushed off my skirt and made sure I had my things. I am so glad that Luna had a place for me to stay. This may be good for me. I walked up to the train and looked back and suddenly there was Harry jumping over trolleys and pushing through crowds of tourists. My heart started to grow three times. There were tears coming down my face. I was so confused, why was he here!

I dropped my things and waited for him.

"Ginny, please so help me God, do not get on that train?" He was panting heavily.

"Harry? I thought you were supposed to get married today…" more tears started falling down my cheeks.

Harry panting and sweating all over, walked up quietly and put a hand on my cheek.

"I realized that I loved someone else and told her I couldn't marry her…"

He got down on knee and produced a gold band out of his pocket.

"Ginevra Weasley, Will you marry me?"

I cried even harder and smiled and nodded. I then pulled him up to his feet and pulled him to me. Right there was when he really kissed me and everything just sparked. I felt truly loved. Harry pulled away a little bit and produced a slow smile.

"Ginny, I have always loved you, don't be silly"

I smiled and took his hand. He grabbed my things and we walked out of Kings Cross. The sun was shining. Funny enough, matching my mood exactly…

A/N: I hope that wasn't too bad. I am so happy I actually finished this. It took me like 6 months to work on this. Thank you everybody! Please Review!


End file.
